Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo/Leyendas
|altura =2,11 metros de alto y 3,6 metros de largo |pelo =No tiene |ojos =Azules |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era =*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion =*Desilijic kajidic *Imperio criminal de Jabba *Cártel Hutt *Imperio Hutt |maestros = |aprendices = }} Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo era el nieto de Jabba Desilijic Tiure, y señor del crimen Hutt del Desilijic kajidic. Después de la muerte de su tío, Gorga heredó su imperio criminal y lo hizo crecer aún más que el propio Jabba. Biografía Gorga nació en una fecha desconocida. thumb|left|Gorga, en la izquierda, comenta en el [[Consejo Hutt.]]En algún momento de su vida se convirtió en Gorga, el Jefe de su propia kajidic y se ganó un puesto en el Gran Consejo Hutt junto a su tío. A pesar de ser el sobrino de Jabba, llevaba mejor que él los asuntos del Consejo, y eso que era mucho menos importante. En las Guerras Clon Durante las Guerras Clon, el Gran Consejo Hutt contrató a Cad Bane para asesinar a Ziro el Hutt, debido a su posesión de información potencialmente dañina sobre las actividades Hutt. ''Star Wars Insider'' 121En ese momento, el Consejo contaba con Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Arok, Oruba y Marlo. Varios meses después, Gorga viajó al planeta Zygerria para buscar esclavos. Mientras inspeccionaba los esclavos capturados, Gorga empujó sin querer a un guardia Zygerrian y le dijo que no estaba muy contento con los esclavos que se vendían, totalmente inconsciente de que el guarda con quien estaba hablando era en realidad el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, que había sido enviado allí para liberar a esclavos Togruta. Poco tiempo después, Gorga visitó el pueblo de Bilbousa junto con dos esclavas twi'leks que merodeaban en los brazos del Hutt. Como fue por la calle principal, Gorga sonrió al ver varios de los lugareños siendo acosado por los guardias Nikto, los empleados de los Hutt. thumb|Gorga caminando por el bazar de Bilbuosa. Un año más tarde, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, y Pre Vizsla del clan de la Guardia de la Muerte llegaron a las cámaras del Consejo Hutt para formar una alianza. Les dijeron que les dieran sus territorios Hutt. Ellos simplemente se rieron, y Jabba envió sus cazarrecompensas tras ellos. Gorga vio cómo su tío se vio obligado a formar parte del escuadrón de defensa del templo, al ser atacado por la pequeña alianza. El tesoro de Jabba Big Gizz y Spiker, antiguos pilotos de Swoop que trabajaban para Jabba, tiraron las urna con las cenizas de Jabba sobre Gorga, creyendo que era la causa por lo que la cinta de seguridad que custodiaba el tesoro explotara, destruyendo las cenizas y casi acabando con la vida de ambos. Gorga estaba aterrorizado y a la vez enojado debido a que las cenizas de su tío se habían perdido. Contratando a Boba Fett thumb|left|150px|Cae la urna con las cenizas de Jabba. Estando en Tatooine, una Hutt llamada Anachro se fijó en Gorga. Gorga la encontró realmente hermosa. Desafortunadamente para él, Anachro era la hija de Orko el H'uun, un enemigo suyo. Pensando que con un regalo podría establecer las paces con Oroko, Gorga contrató a Boba Fett para que matara a Bar-Kooda, un pirata importante que había estado atacando buques de carga de Orko. Fett lo logró, y Gorga, Anachro y Orko celebraron la inminente boda de Gorga y Anachro comiéndose el cadáver de Bar-Kooda. Durante su luna de miel, unos esclavos capturaron a Anachro en Skkebo, haciendo que Gorga contratara de nuevo a Fett para que la rescatara. Orko acusó a Gorga del secuestro de su hija, y los dos Hutts se hubieran enzarzado en una pelea, si no fuera porque Fett llegó con Anachro. Gorga y Orko se reconciliaron. Igualmente, Gorga siguió pensando que el suegro que le tocó seguía siendo insoportable. Contrató a Fett para asesinar a Orko, pero le dijo que pareciera un accidente, para no atraer las sospechas de Anachro. Igualmente, cuando supo que Anachro estaba embarazada, ordenó detener el asesinato. Desafortunadamente, Ry-Kooda, el hermano de Bar-Kooda, ya lo había y de una manera brutal. Anachro acusó a Gorga del asesinato. Ry-Kooda atacó el transporte de Anachro, pero Gorga lo detuvo, y Boba Fett finalmente consiguió matar a Ry-Kooda. La conmoción del evento hizo que Anachro diera a luz. Empresas de negocio rentable Los cargos de Boba Fett pusieron a Gorga en deuda por dos años, pero sus astutas habilidades de negocio valieron la pena. Gorga se las arregló para adquirir una pequeña fortuna, incluyendo para conseguirla casinos, restaurantes y "transportistas de carga". Su vida familiar también fue próspera y feliz. Gorga vendía piedras preciosas ulikuo de Kip en el mercado negro con un compañero. Creyó que su esposa no sabía nada sobre esto, pero por supuesto que lo sabía, siendo más perspicaz y ambiciosa de lo que parecía, no le dijo nada. Gorga también tenía un palacio en Tatooine muy similar al de su último tío, por lo que siguió los pasos de Jabba. Personalidad y tratos thumb|Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo Gorga era plenamente consciente de la naturaleza intrigante que los hutts tomaron contra él. Aun así Gorga se reunía regularmente con sus compañeros concejales Hutt en los salones del Consejo Hutt en la ciudad de Nal Hutta, donde permaneció cerca de su tío, Jabba. Equipamiento Durante las Guerras Clon, Gorga llevaba un auricular exclusivo que era una combinación entre audífono y monóculo. First identified as a monocle. El monóculo se lo coloca sobre el ojo derecho y el audífono tenía incorporado bisagras para que pudiera girarse. La lente del monóculo le daba al ojo de Gora una mirada distorsionada. Entre bastidores Kevin Michael Richardson doblaba la voz de Gorga en Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV). Gorga también fue identificado en la novena edición de la revista de Star Wars: The Clone Wars como el sobrino de Jabba. Apariciones *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Boba Fett'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.25'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 9'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Hutts del clan Desilijic Categoría:Señores del crimen Categoría:Hutts Categoría:Individuos hermafroditas